yooka_layleefandomcom-20200222-history
Quack-Fire Quiz Answers
This article is an article for all of the answers to Dr. Quack's Quack-Fire Quiz, found in various areas of Hivory Towers. Shipwreck Creek / Hivory Towers / Tribalstack Tropics That crumbling sea ship you call home... what flies from the mast? *''Pants.'' Tribalstack Tropics... How many pages were required to unlock it? * 1'' The picture... where was it taken? (Picture shown on the right) * ''Rextro's Arcade. Underneath the Tribalstack entrance... what color is the Ghost Writer? * Yellow. The hungry hog in Tribalstack Tropics... what is his name? * Sir Scoffsalot. The Knights of Hamalot... which one rides a pathetic horse? * Lady Leapalot. The disappointing monument boss, Rampo... what does he hate? *''Door-to-door salesmen.'' The picture... where was it taken? (Picture shown on the right) * Rampo's Temple. The Hivory Towers HUB... How many Pagies have you illegally stolen from it? *''(Current number of Pagies from Hivory Towers.)'' The ridiculous cloud, Nimble... where can she be found in Tribalstack Tropics? *''By the riverbed.'' The irrelevant dinosaur, Rextro... which token does he seek? *''Play Coin.'' The new boss, Capital B... what color is his official statue? *''Gold.'' The character... who is it? (Picture shown on the right) * Clara. Those ghastly Ghost Writers... which did you capture first in Tribalstack Tropics? *''(Varies.)'' The ridiculous, fish bowl freak Dr. Puzz... What is her first transformation? *''A plant.'' The picture... where was it taken? (Picture shown on the right) * Duke's Temple. The picture... where was it taken? (Picture shown on the right) *''Tribal Village.'' Trowzer's bogus moves... which did you purchase first? *''(Either Slurp Shot, Buddy Slam, or Sonar Shot.)'' Quills (legal property of Hivory Towers)... how many do you have in total? *''(Current number of Quills.)'' Rextro's stinky Arcade... how many playable game units does it house? *''8'' Glitterglaze Glacier / Moodymaze Marsh The terrifying bottle-dispensing Vendi... how many total tonics does she wield? * 16 The picture... where was it taken? (Picture shown on the right) * Rextro's Arcade. Glitterglaze Glacier's useless snowmen... how many are there? *''5'' The picture... where was it taken? (Picture shown on the right) * Under the Palace. The ridiculous, fish bowl freak Dr. Puzz... What is her second transformation? *''Snow Plough.'' That horribly designed character, Clara... what does she need you to save on Glitterglaze Glacier? *''Her pot.'' The character... who is it? (Picture shown on the right) * Planker. The disturbing bubble move you use underwater... What is it called? * Buddy Bubble. The picture... where was it taken? (Picture shown on the right) * Igloo Village. Rextro's ridiculous arcade... which of these is not a game it holds? * Blasto Bowling. Moodymaze Marsh's rusty trolleys... which one wears a stupid hat? *''Wally.'' The Moodymaze Marsh trolley with the stupid hat... what business does he own? *''Farmer's market stall.'' The character... who is it? (Picture shown on the right) *''Ollie.'' How many wheels do I have? *''3'' Trowzer's Mushroom shelter... what color is it? *''Yellow.'' Your health meter... how many butterflies did you start with? *''6'' Capital Cashino / Galleon Galaxy / Capital B's Office Those bogus butterfly boosters... how many have you stolen so far? *''(Number of butterfly boosters.)'' The crook salesman, Trowzer... what was the first move he taught you? * Tail Twirl. Trowzer's pathetic Camo Cloak move... what does it do? *''Make Yooka invisible.'' Capital Cashino... how many tiles are on the tile match game? *''16'' Galleon Galaxy... how many Pagies did you need to unlock it? *''12'' Galleon Galaxy... Who's lost at sea? * Dr. Puzz. The stinky Galleon Galaxy tavern... who's locked behind bars? *''A Pagie.'' Pagies (legal property of Hivory Towers)... how many do you have in total? *''(Current number of Pagies.)'' The picture... which world does it show? (Picture shown on the right) * Tribalstack Tropics. The picture... which world does it show? (Picture shown on the right) * Glitterglaze Glacier. The picture... which world does it show? (Picture shown on the right) * Moodymaze Marsh. The picture... which world does it show? (Picture shown on the right) * Capital Cashino. The picture... which world does it show? (Picture shown on the right) * Galleon Galaxy. The ridiculous reptilia, Rextro... what color are his shoes? *''He doesn't wear shoes!'' The fraudulent salesman, Trowzer... what does he claim to have named after him? *''Currency.'' Capital B's Office... how many golden statues were in front? *''2'' Capital B and Yooka... who would win in a fight? *''Incredible Capital B.'' This quiz... how many hexagons are on the board? *''10'' This adventure's buddy-duos... which is the greatest of them all? *''Amazing Capital B and Dr. Quack.'' This adventure's corporations... which is clearly the best? * Hivory Towers. How long has it taken you to get this far? * (Current play time) Category:Yooka-Laylee Category:Dr. Quack